Mio por siempre
by Paladium
Summary: Sirius tiene 15 años, y su padre desea que empiece a comportarse como debe, llevandolo ante Lord Voldemort, el nuevo mago Tenebroso. Una negativa, una violacion y el rechazo de unos padres se unen en este one-shoot. LV/SB


**Mío por siempre**

Las palabras de mi padre todavía resonaban en mi cabeza como una lejana letanía, mientras cerraba tras de mí la puerta de casa. Aquel simple hecho, sin nada especial, era para mí, Sirius Black, la promesa de no volver nunca más. Por la noche le conocerás, y no quiero reproches. Como le odiaba, como le odio todavía; Orion Black dejaba de ser en ese momento mi padre. Nunca había sido el hijo perfecto, para eso estaba Regulus, y aun así su padre se empeñaba en presentarme ante Lord Voldemort.

Sabía lo que hacía, sabía la clase de monstruo que era y lo tenebroso que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto, pero también sabía que, después de conocerme, el maldito querría marcarme como al ganado. Una mueca de desagrado nació en mis labios carnosos mientras caminaba por la calle, conteniendo la rabia.

Convertirme en perro no era una opción, no delante de aquella casa del demonio a la cual mis padres pretenden llamar hogar. Segundos después, con las palabras resonando en la mente todavía, la puerta gruesa de casa volvió a cerrarse y en seguida supe que mi padre no me dejaría ir sin pelear.

- Sirius, vuelve a casa.- si en ese momento estaba decepcionado o rabioso nunca lo sabré; su voz era monótona y con un deje aburrido, como si yo fuera una burdo payaso haciendo una pataleta. Aquellas palabras fueron lo único que necesite para decir adiós al linaje Black, a la herencia, y a toda mi asquerosa familia de criminales. Eché a correr como si fuera lo último que hacía antes de morirme; pero el maldito pronto me cazó, tener una varita mágica y poder usarla fueron unos factores que no tuve en cuenta entonces.

- Vamos Sirius, si haces esto difícil lo complicarás todo y, al final, el único que saldrá perdiendo serás tú.- su tono de voz, suave, intentando tranquilizarme mientras las gruesas cuerdas se enrollaban alrededor mío como serpientes, solo hizo que me sintiera más impotente y, por lo tanto, más furioso. Como pude le golpeé en la pierna, escupiéndole en su rostro:

- No pienso ir con ese psicópata criminal de mierda.- Recuerdo que aquel fue el momento de mi perdición; el momento en que perdí toda oportunidad de dialogar con él.

Porque para Orion Black, si insultabas al Lord insultabas el honor y el linaje de las familias sangre pura. Y yo había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces no me lo esperaba, quizás unos golpes, un castigo, gritos, una maldición como mucho, pero no aquello. Tomándome del cabello, sentí ese tirón antaño extraño, pero que hoy en día me resulta ya familiar.

Cerré los ojos, mareado, todas aquellas sensaciones y pensamientos me abrumaban. Sentía a la muerte cerca, pero en ese momento confundí la sensación; no era la muerte lo que me acechaba sino algo mucho peor, algo de lo que no me he recuperado todavía. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos deseé que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, pero no fue así: ante mí, un Lord Voldemort me miraba como si fuera una golosina. Un movimiento de muñeca bastó para que mi padre me dejara a solas con esa bestia, tirándome al suelo antes, de donde no me moví.

- Así que tu eres el rebelde hijo de los Black.- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ante mí, veía todo borroso, nunca supe si fue por las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos o por el súbito desmayo que me acompañó en ese momento, cuando mis propios pensamientos me sobrepasaron. Con un suspiro, vi como todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro mientras ese monstruo sonreía y se acercaba a mí.

Abrí los ojos confuso; el desmayo me había dejado mareado, pero aun así pude tener conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; estaba tumbado en una mullida cama de sábanas negras. Todo lo demás en esa habitación parecía ser negro… tan negro como esos ojos que me llevarían al abismo de por vida.

La mano fría de mi acompañante forzoso se introdujo por debajo de mi camiseta, provocándome escalofríos, pero, pese a todo, no dije nada. Tenía miedo y tenía que aceptarlo. La cama se movió levemente y, momentos después, el imponente Lord Voldemort estaba encima de mí, sentado a horcajadas sobre mis caderas.

Su rostro se acerco al mío y me besó de una forma que nadie haría en el resto de mi vida: no fue tierno, no fue amable, ni siquiera condescendiente; sin embargo, fue lo más frío que sentiría en mi vida. Y entonces su pene pareció dar un salto, chocando con mi cadera. Lo vi claro entonces: no veía en mi un servidor, sino un amante.

Por debajo de la camiseta, los dedos del hombre tocaron mis pezones, intentando… ¿estimularme? Si aquel era su propósito, no lo consiguió. Su lengua siguió el camino hacia la comisura del labio y desde allí trazó un rastro de saliva hasta el cuello, donde me mordió por doquier hasta romper la piel pálida, mancillándome. Asqueroso. Monstruoso. Horrible.- los adjetivos se acumularon en mi mente, mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, en un vago intento de defender mi boca de otra intrusión.

Pero no era aquello lo que debía defender con todas mis fuerzas. Con un suave susurro, mi ropa desapareció de mi cuerpo y, segundos más tarde, cayó al suelo, en una esquina de la habitación. Contrario a lo que mi mente dictaba, mi cuerpo siguió rígido y tenso, incapaz de moverse. Pero poco tardó en ese estado; mis manos apresaron los hombros del Lord, intentando empujarlo lejos de mí. Craso error; el hombre parecía divertirse más todavía y enseguida mis muñecas fueron apresadas por grilletes, manteniendo mis brazos pegados al cabecero de aquella cama.

- Me gusta lo difícil, Black.

- Muérete.- Quizás no fue lo más acertado, pero mi mecanismo de defensa se activó de inmediato: los insultos y la violencia eran mi caparazón. Y qué más hacer, cuando estás a punto de ser violado por un genocida en potencia.

- Así me gusta, demuéstrame tu fuerza, quiébrate para mi.- Todos mis intentos para alejarlo de mi parecían ir directos a la basura; cuanto más me revolvía, más se excitaba Voldemort, cuanto más le insultaba, más se divertía el asesino. Separó mis piernas de un brusco tirón, dejándome humillado y completamente a su merced.

No obstante, no se contentó con lo que iba a hacer; parecía haberse tomado muy en serio aquello de 'quebrarme para él'. Y empecé a sentirme más avergonzado todavía cuando su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarme. No por el acto en sí, sino por mi propia reacción; la sangre se concentró en ese sitio tan íntimo y mi estoque se levantó completamente ante mi rostro de completa vergüenza y humillación. Y, finalmente, con un gemido ahogado, me vine en su mano.

Comencé a llorar: inevitable después de haber herido mi orgullo de semejante manera. Pero si en algún momento pensé que ya había pasado lo peor, me hundí definitivamente cuando bajó su bragueta, completamente erecto. Con un dedo limpió mis lágrimas, mientras decía:

- Quiébrate para mi, Sirius. Rómpete.- más que una orden dirigida a mí, parecía mas una promesa. Y cumplió su promesa, con creces. De una estocada, se hundió en mi interior virgen, rompiendo todo a su paso. Mi cuerpo se arqueó; la presión en el recto era demasiada, y muy repentina. Un grito se escapó de mi garganta.

- No, por favor, para…- en ese momento ya no me importó perder los papeles, llorar en su hombro mientras me tomaba con crueldad o suplicarle clemencia. Lo único importante era que el dolor cesase. Pero parecía que mis intereses no concordaban con los suyos y se rio de mí a la par que se movía en mi interior.

Cada estocada dejaba detrás un dolor inmenso, piel rasgada, orgullo roto y sangre por doquier. Las uñas de Voldemort se aferraron a la pálida piel de mis caderas, rompiéndola y dejando marcas rojas. Por unos minutos, mis sollozos y el ruido que producían sus testículos al golpear mis nalgas fueron todo lo que escuché en la habitación que desde ese momento llamaría Dormitorio del terror. Y cuando se vino en mí, culminó mi pesadilla. El líquido cayó en mi recto y, sacando su miembro con brusquedad de mi interior, se levantó limpiándose, con una sonrisa sádica en los finos labios.

Agarró su varita; un miedo atroz se apoderó de mí, después de la violación no quería ser torturado hasta perder lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad y cordura. Sin embargo, se mostró magnánimo conmigo; mis muñecas con heridas por el roce con el afilado metal fueron liberadas y, como pude, me encogí sobre mí mismo ante ese demonio.

- Te doy exactamente un minuto para que tomes este traslador y te largues, Black.- mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas desbordantes se alzó, observando como el Lord dejaba una moneda en la mesilla de noche.- Si no…. No querrás saber lo que haré.

No quería saberlo, pero incluso entonces pude intuir de qué se trataba; más violaciones, torturas, humillaciones… Solamente el deseo de escapar de allí fue lo que me movió con rapidez, a pesar del ardiente dolor en el bajo vientre. Me levanté y tomé mis ropas, vistiéndome apresuradamente y tomando el traslador, ante la divertida mirada del sádico asesino.

Me recuperé; después de aquello, fui a casa de James y allí me acogieron en su seno. Nunca se enteraron de lo que había pasado, ni los Potter ni nadie. Fue el único secreto entre Voldemort y yo. Pero ahora él está muerto; Harry consiguió con un año de edad lo que nadie antes había conseguido.

Yo, sin embargo, fui apresado, enjuiciado y llevado a Azkaban. Dicen que aquí revives tus más oscuros tormentos, tus miedos mas irracionales. Tienen razón; por quinta vez en pocas horas, vuelvo a escuchar el golpeteo de sus testículos contra mi cuerpo y mis sollozos. Podría decir que incluso siento el dolor que sentí en ese momento. Aunque tampoco sé si han pasado horas o días desde que empecé a escuchar mis lamentos; aquí el tiempo está detenido, nunca llega el día de tu liberación.


End file.
